


5 Minutes or Less

by lostinsopace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vauge Office AU, because ive never written something so smutty and filthy before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsopace/pseuds/lostinsopace
Summary: Alexander and George make a bet.





	5 Minutes or Less

There’s a thunderstorm outside and Washington can barely hear it over the obscene wet sounds coming from between his legs.

He’s trying to break him.

He’s trying to break him and _it’s working damn it_. Washington’s hips jerk forward as a wet throat wraps around the head of his cock, down to shaft, until their nose is pressed against the zipper of his pants. A quick glance at the clock shows him that not even a full 30 seconds has passed and the temptation of cumming down this boy’s throat is already burning low in his gut. 

 _Fuck._ George grabs a handful of brown hair and pulls Alexander off his cock with a wet pop.

“Already? That was quick.” God, he sounds smug as shit and George wants to get up this chair and see how smug he  sounds when he’s bent over the desk and has 3 finger up his-The feeling of Alexander’s calloused thumb rubbing his head jerks Washington from his thoughts and into the reality that he’s about to cum in the next few seconds. He takes a deep breath as Alexander’s hand jerks slowly down his shaft and back up again. Curses softly when his wet mouth wraps around the head of Washington’s cock.

“Alexander,” Washington growls, his voice heavy warning and something that sounds too close to begging.

“I’m trying to figure out,” Alexander begins, slowly pumping Washington’s cock with his hand, “if you’re just stubborn of if you don’t think I’m pretty anymore.” Alexander’s hands were a steady pleasure, keeping Washington thoroughly on the edge, but no longer afraid of tipping over. If he could manage to keep Alexander talking for at least another minute, he may be able to get out of this with his dignity still intact.

“I think you’re very pretty Alexander. Very-“His sentence turns into a groan as the boy on his knees takes him down again. He stays down for what seems like forever (it’s only fifteen seconds) and pulls back up to take a breath.

“So you’re just being stubborn.” Alexander pouts while jerking Washington’s cock in earnest. His grip is on George’s cock is tighter now and it feels like the breath is being forced from his lungs. 35 seconds.

“I have a deep appreciation for delayed gratification. I think it’s the best way to experience pleasure.”

“Just sounds like you’re denying yourself a good time.” Before Washington can reply, Alexander dips his face down and-shit. George does jump a little from his seat; his toes curling in pleasure, his finger nails digging into the arms of his chair. It’s not fair, his boy knows everything about his boy now, everything he like and - _holy fuck_ \- he likes this. Alexander moves his mouth from one stone to another without losing the consistent tugs on Washington’s shaft.

“Alexander..” Now it really does sound like begging and Washington can swear he can feel Alexander smiling with his mouth full and suddenly the heat’s too much. The pleasure that has been simmering low in his gut is now tight in his stones.  Washington pulls his nails from the leather office chair and grabs Alexander by the jaw. He roughly forces the boy to look up at him and stares admiringly at the wet red mouth and unruly brown hair framing his face.

Then promptly takes himself in his hand and cums over that pretty face; streaks of white painting Alexander’s mouth and nose. It’s so arousing, debasing Alexander like this and Washington is definitely going to feel bad about not asking first but damn that was worth it.

George waits a few seconds to catch his breath before reaching into his desk for a tissue. While he looks for something to clean Alexander with, his phone begins to ring.

“Guess you lost then huh?” asks Alexander smugly. Washington sighs. He did lose.

“It would seem so. I shouldn’t have bet against you. You pretty little thing, you. Could watch you all day.” He accompanies that with a kiss on the boy’s head and passes him a tissue recovered from the drawer. He waits for Alexander to finish cleaning before the boy stands up and sets himself in Washington’s lap.

“I believe we had a deal sir.” Washington bristles and sighs again. He’d hoped this little wager would have cooled him down some but he should have know better.

“Fine, Alexander. You win.”

There’s a knock-on Washington’s office door a minute after he gets off the phone with accounting. The auditing season is back again and everyone’s a little stressed.

“Come in.” he answers, mentally preparing himself for another fire to put out.

“What the FUCK is this Washington?!” George raises an eyebrow and takes the purple fury that is Thomas Jefferson. He looks furious and is gripping an envelope in his hand.

“That little- demon- waltzed into my office and gave me this! Saying that I didn’t need to worry about my new account because he’d be taking it over. Who died and made him king?!” Thomas demands.

“Well, I didn’t make him king, but I did give him the account. I have some domestic things I’d like you to handle and bigger picture stuff has always been Alexander’s forte.”

“And the hand-delivery of the news of me losing my biggest account? Was that you too?” Washington stifles something like a panicked laugh. _No_ , he wants to say, _he had to suck me off in 5 minutes or less to tell you to your face and he won._

“No, but I’ll speak with him about that later. But for now, I have cases I need you to look over.” Washington says with a heavy note of finality. Jefferson gives him one last scalding look before leaving; slamming the door behind him forcefully. While the sound of the slammed door echoes through the office, Washington pulls out his phone.

**GW: Well that was a disaster.**

He gets a response almost instantly.

**AH: But it was so so worth it**

**GW: well congratulations, you should be busy enough to stop getting in to trouble now**

**AH: Depends on the trouble ;)- are you free for an ‘office’ lunch later** **?**

**GW: Are you buying?**

**AH: How fast could get me off ?**

**GW: It certainly won’t take me long baby boy**

**AH: do it in under 5 and I’ll buy lunch for the rest of the month**

**GW: Done**

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is wrong with me lmfaoooo


End file.
